Your Song
by Jeditimelord26
Summary: This is my first time EVER posting on this site :) And I'm very pleased to be posting a Gadget fan fic. This is just a short cute little drabble that i came up with at the last minuet so enjoy. SQUEEEE I cant wait to hear what you guys think.


Your Song

A Inspector Gadget Fan Fic.

It was late on a Friday night. A girl aged ten sat in the dark, the only light that illuminated her room was the light from her laptop. Penny Gadget couldn't sleep, but her dog Brain on the other hand was passed out cold at the foot of her bed snoring loudly. Penny sighed and continued to watch a movie on Netflix.

I think I should take the time to tell you a little bit about Penny..You see Penny isn't like any other ten year old. In fact Penny lives a very interesting life, she is the only kid on her street to have a uncle as cyborg. Yes you read that correctly, her uncle is the famous crime fighting cyborg Inspector Gadget. As oblivious and clumsy as he was she loved him deeply and she loved being with her uncle every time she had the chance to spend time with him when he wasn't on a mission for Interpol. But when he was away she worried about him never coming back. So she would send her dog Brain along with him (with out her uncles knowledge of course) too watch out after him but if things got to hard for Brain to handle, Penny herself would tag along and often get her self caught in the process..But being as smart as she was she ALWAYS got out alive unharmed. But the cool thing about Penny is that she didn't mind that her uncle got all of the credit for the the cases her and Brain solved. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Soon Penny began to get a serious case of the munchies, so she pause her movie and got out of bed and made her way to her bedroom door and crept passed her uncles room. As she made her way to the stairs she heard the piano down stairs was being played.

"I guess Uncle Gadget can't sleep either." She thought to herself as she made her way down stairs and sure enough there was her uncle sitting in front of the piano plucking away at the keys then began to play a familiar tune..One of her and her uncles favorites, Your Song. But then he stopped and turned to see his niece perched on the stairs as he played.

"Penny..I'm sorry if i woke you up.." He started but she cut him off before he finished.

"Its ok Uncle. I was already awake." She said as she left her spot on the stairs and sat with him at the piano and hugged him. "I was coming down stairs to fix a snack, but i see you are feeling in touch with your inner Elton John." Gadget smiled warmly at his niece and returned the hug.

"I guess you could say that. I have had this song stuck in my head most of the day." He sighed rubbing his eyes. Penny laughed at her uncle , "Will you sing for me please?" She asked. Gadget blushed. "Aw shucks Penny..you know i cant carry a tune not even in a bucket.." But Penny was persistent "But you play the piano well and I happen to think you have a wonderful voice." Gadget laughed "Flattery wont get you anywhere...but i will let it slide this time." he winked and Penny smiled broadly. "But I will sing for you under one condition." his niece raised a eyebrow."I only sing if you sing with me."

Penny snorted.

"You have yourself a deal then." she answered and fist bumped her uncle in agreement."So shall I start or would you like that honor uncle." Gadget thought for a moment..

"How about you start kiddo?" He suggested. Penny nodded in agreement. And her uncle lead them into the song and Penny began to sing.

"Its a little bit funny..this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if i did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live." Gadget could help but smile broadly at his niece and pecked her on top of her head and Penny urged him to pick up at the next verse but cleared his throat before doing so.

"If I was a sculptor heh..but then again no or a man who makes potions in a travelin show, I know its not much but its the best i can do, my gift is my song and this ones for you." and they both joined in on the chourus. By this time their little concert had woken up Brain. Brain grunted and made his way down stairs to see what all the noise was about and as he made his way to the top of the stairs he stopped and sat and listened to Penny and her uncle sing along.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song..it may be quiet simple but now that its done, I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind that i put down in words..How wonderful life is while your in the world." Penny wrapped her arms around her uncles middle and hands emerged from Gadgets hat and returned the hug. For the next few minuets they sat there and sang and Brian sat at the top of the stairs enjoying the whole thing humming along. But no one was enjoying this more than Penny and her Uncle and this would be a night that they would never forget.

When the song ended Brain leapt up and applauded them both causing both of the them too jump clean out of their skins.

"Wowsers Brian..You nearly gave me a heart attack." The Inspector grumbled as Penny cackled and Gadget shook his head and laughed. Brain bounded down the stairs and licked them both full in the face.

"Bow wow ruff ruff!" which roughly translates too "You guys should do a encore!"

Penny laughs and hugs her dog then looks at her uncle.

"You up for a encore then?" she asks him and he once again blushes.

"Sure..why not." he smiles. "But you get to pick the song this time then its off to bed its almost 3 am." he says trying to be serious.

"Deal." she says as she hugs her uncle once more and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Uncle Gadget."

He smiles and returns the hug.

"And i love you, Penny"

End

*Note..i don't own the awesome song used in this fic...Pretty sure it belongs to Elton John ;)

Hope everyone enjoyed it. This was the product of binge watching the cartoon for 3 weeks. And i had all kinds of things going threw my head. So i decided to get this one out. It actually was going to turn out WAAAY different from what i had originally planned. In fact it was suppose to be rather sad..But then this popped into my head the last minuet and away i went. I'm really pleased with how it came out and i hope you guys love it and enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
